


Vic

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: о тёмных уголках в душах и во дворцах
Kudos: 5





	Vic

**Author's Note:**

> Опять Виталику

Вот сидишь тут, больной, измученный, все стенаешь про злую участь мне: про советника-подлеца, про ответственность, про отца. Расскажи, что вовсе не так хотел, расскажи про царственный свой удел - я всё слышал десятки раз. Хоть сейчас бы мог без прикрас. Ты не воин - может, и хорошо: вечно ликом светел и чист душой, благодетелен и пиздат.

Слышишь, царь? За стеной кричат. 

Я гляжу, как плещется страх внутри - не смотри в окошко, царь, не смотри, в зеркалах ты правдив и зол. 

Право, лучше бы я пошёл.


End file.
